Currently, when a user wants to load a game onto a mobile phone, the user needs to use a computer to download the game, to use a universal serial bus (USB) to connect the computer with the mobile phone, and to move the game from the computer to the mobile phone. In addition, before loading the game, the vendor identity and product identity of the mobile phone need to be determined and then driver software matched with the vendor identity and product identity can be determined. After the mobile phone downloads and loads the driver software, the game software can be loaded to the mobile phone.
However, when loading the driver software onto the mobile phone, the operation is often complicated with high complexity. In addition, if a user has any difficulties on how to load driver software to the mobile phone, it is impossible to load the driver software and also the game software.